kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Men Tell No Tales
(Black Peter killed) OR 50 (lost the Tourney) OR 70 (escaped) OR 85 (avenged Svatopluk)}} 'Dead Men Tell No Tales '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. It is intertwined with the Rattay Tourney. The Blacksmith's son was killed after winning Sir Hanush's tourney for the common folk, and nobody knows for sure what really happened. To bring peace to a grieving father, Henry agrees to investigate. You might need some Antidote. Synopsis Svatopluk, the Samopesh blacksmith's son, died under very suspicious circumstances after winning the Rattay Tourney some years ago. Objectives *Try to find out how Svatopluk, the blacksmith's son, died. **Tell the blacksmith what you've found out. Walkthrough Henry speaks to the local Samopesh Innkeeper, who tells him that the blacksmith is depressed due to the recent announcement that Sir Hanush is holding a tourney for the common folk. Go and speak to the Blacksmith, who will tell you about his son Svatopluk. The young man was an enthusiastic fighter, and had enrolled in a tourney some years before. He defeated all challengers, including Black Peter. However, the next day, Svatopluk was found suffering from a severe fever, and quickly died. Although the blacksmith suspected Black Peter's involvement, he admits there is no proof. Henry offers to investigate, and the Blacksmith promises to reward him if he can find out the truth. After speaking to him, you will also launch the activity ''Rattay Tourney'', which gives Henry the opportunity compete in the tournament yourself. While in Rattay, speak with the Herald, who tells you about the previous year's competition. Apparently, both Black Peter and Svatopluk were exceptional fighters - but while Svatopluk was popular amongst the townspeople, the master of ceremonies considered Black Peter to be arrogant. Wait until Black Peter has finished his first round, and take the opportunity to talk to him before enrolling in the tournament yourself. He will tell you that although he understands why people suspect him, he respected Svatopluk for being one of the few worthy opponents in the land. If you're just wanting to complete the quest quickly, then enroll in and throw the Tourney, before travelling back to Samopesh to tell the Blacksmith that you couldn't find out what happened to his son. He's disappointed, but thanks you for your efforts and gives you 50 . However, if you're a skilled fighter and want to complete the investigation, you'll need to win the tournament against Black Peter. Don't worry if you lose one - you will have at least five opportunities. Once you're announced as the victor, finalize your business in Rattay (collecting your winnings from Peshek, Hans and Hanush as applicable), then ride back towards Samopesh via the Mill of Rattay. Don't fast travel. Take the right hand path past Peshek's house, where Black Peter has laid a trap for you - a rope strung between two of the trees that will knock you off your horse. He'll immediately ambush you, outraged that he was defeated. You can run away, back to Samopesh, but you wont be able to tell the Blacksmith the full story - he'll be disappointed to never find out what happened to Svatopluk, and will give you 70 . To find out the truth, defeat Black Peter again, and once he's dead, search his body. You'll find he has some valuable gear, and also carries a poisoned Page's sword - proof that he murdered Svatopluk. Be careful not to let him cut you, or you'll be poisoned. Return to Samopesh and tell the Blacksmith what truly happened to his son. He is relieved to finally know what happened, and grateful that you avenged his son, so gives you 85 . Notes *''You should speak to Sir Hans and begin Capon's Champion prior to enrolling in the Tourney. Not only will he pay your entry fee, but it will save you having to compete a second time.'' Category:Stubs Category:Side Quests